Kameko Yui Vampire Knight
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: Kameko Yui a girl that started off the same way as Zero and hates vampires and was born in a vampire hunter family. But things soon change when  certain noble vampire enters her life. Will he change her or will she remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kameko Yui

~~~~Kameko's Pov~~~~~

I lived a happy life with my mother and father in a small house surrounded by trees and flowers. It indeed was a wonderful life namely when my parent were vampire hunters and would take down all the evil vampires in the world. I was always so happy to see them come home from their mission and I would run up to them and hug them and they would hug me back. I was going to be just like them, me Kameko Yui the next greatest vampire hunter in the Yui family.

But everything soon changed when I heard that my parents had killed a purebloods lover and that the pureblood was out to get them. I didn't think much of it at first when I overheard them and went to bed that night. The next day I was in the living room playing with my doll but soon I felt that a vampire was near that I dropped my doll and ran outside in the snow. I saw him the pureblood vampire and he was crying. "My you were able to sense me before your parents." He said to me and the next minute he was behind me. "I will curse your fate." He said and I soon heard my parent yell for me and I was brought back to the spot to where he was standing before.

"Kameko no" I heard my mother yell and felt the pureblood man grab my head. "Hiroshi Sho what is a Pureblood like you doing here." I heard father yell at him "Hiroshi Sho" I said quietly and turned my eyes towards him. "You took her away from me so now I will punish you." He soon said and I felt his breath on my neck "No!" I heard my mother yell but it was too late I felt the pureblood fangs go deep into my neck and that's when things started to spiral downhill. The next thing I saw happen was the pureblood killing my parent inside our own house as I was on the floor bleeding from my neck.

I glared at him as if daggers were going through him and he stared back at me with mine and my parent's blood all over him. "Strange you're only a child and yet you stare at me as if daggers are going through me." He said as he stared at me "Only one person stared me down with such emotions before." He then started to walk away but made one last glance at me "I hope you survive because it will be interesting now that we have an unbreakable bond between us now." That was the last thing he said as he left me in the middle of my home with both of my dead parents bodies.

The next thing I remembered was that Kaien Cross found me and brought me to his place to live, that's where I meet Zero Kiryu another child from a vampire hunter family that had a similar situation as me. Then I meet Kaien's adopted daughter Yuki Cross and I soon realized that we were the same age as but something about Yuki didn't settle with me when I first meet her. As a few days went and I was wearing the stupid Band-Aid that wrapped around my neck and we were all at the table when we heard the door bell rang and Yuki ran to go open it. I just shifted the food with my fork because I wasn't really hungry. I soon saw Yuki come back pulling someone and was calling him Kaname- Sama but I had a strange feeling deep in my body and soon as I got a good look at him my eyes widen.

I wasn't thinking at all I just let instincts take over and grabbed the knife and went after him. "KAMEKO NO." was what Yuki yelled as she tried to get in front of me but that vampire got in front of her and took the blow to his arm "VAMPIRE." I yelled at him and staring him down. "My stabbing me that's quiet rude." He said to me and that made my blood boil. "Shut up vampire you smell just like him." I said sounding very angry. "Oh so you must me Kameko Yui I'm sorry about what happen to your family." He took the knife from my hand and threw it to the side. "But I have no intentions of letting you kill me." He said and I just stepped back and looked at him.

"Boy Kaname first Zero does that to you and now Kameko what are the odds of that." Kaien Cross said to him and I looked at Zero and realized that we were even more alike than I had originally thought. A couple months later me and Zero got tattoos on our necks where we were bitten for certain reasons by the vampire hunter society although Yuki freaked when she saw both of us had the same tattoo and thought we were rebels or delinquents. I just shook my head and walked off to my room for I really didn't care about what she had to say or what that idiot who I found out runs and academy called Cross Academy. One day though Kaien told us something that me or Zero agreed to.

"I want to create a night class at the school for vampires." He was smiling big and bright as he said that. Yuki's eyes light up when she heard that but me and Zero weren't happy"You have got to be kidding us those vampires have no right to be near us." I said getting really angry "I want to find a way to create harmony between humans and vampires." He told us and that only made mine and Zero's blood boil. "That's it I'm going to my room." I yelled and stormed off for I couldn't believe that this was happening because I know for a fact that humans and vampires can never live in harmony.

A few later before we were to start our high school year and the stupid headmaster made me, Yuki, and Zero become guardians of the disciplinary committee and of course me and Zero didn't agree with him but he got us with the 'You can't let Yuki do it by herself' speech and we reluctantly agreed to it. So from that day forward we were guardians of the school protecting the night classes darkest secret form the day student.

* * *

><p>My First Vampire Knight Story I hope everyone Like it I will be posting more chapter later on. Please read and review this story I like to hear peoples opinions<p>

Re-Uploaded I saw a lot of spelling mistakes and a few grammar problems but I believe I got them all in the chapter so please enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Then I meet him

Girls from the sun dormitory were gathered in front of the moon dormitory all anxious and waiting for the night class to come out. "Everyone step back its past curfew for the day class so return to your dorms." Yuki yelled and tried to push them back "get out of our way disciplinary committee." Most of the girls yelled and tried to push past her but Yuki did her best to hold them back. "Alright you bitches you better back up or I'm going to get nasty here." All the girls turned to see it was Kameko Yui another one of the disciplinary committee and they all froze. Kameko was a little taller than Yuki, had long dark black hair that was braided, her dark green eyes stares everyone, and her uniform was another story. Her shirt was always un-button revealing her under shirt and also was showing off her tattoo (not caring who saw it) and her skirt was a little dirty. She would rather wear the boys uniform but every time she got one the headmaster would hide it from her because he wanted to always see her in the girls uniform.

All the girls stepped back for they were afraid of her and Yuki sighed in relief and looked at Kameko. "Thanks Kameko you really saved me." Yuki smiled at her as Kameko just looked at her "I'm just doing my job as the disciplinary committee." Was all she said as she went off continuing her job.

Soon the moon dorms doors opened and the day class girls finally get to see the night class most beautiful students but what the day class didn't know was that they were all vampires. All the girls start to push and shove Yuki again for they all wanted a closer look. "Hello girls you all look cute today" Aido said as he walked by and that got all the girls to knock over Yuki and run past her. "Ow that hurt a lot." Yuki said as she got up. "Are you alright Yuki." Yuki looked up to see it was Kaname. "Oh Kaname I'm fine don't worry" she said to him while Kameko was watching this and she just shook her head.

"Where is Zero?" she said to herself and as if it was the magic words Zero appeared behind Yuki and grabbed Kaname's wrist "Your class is about to start I suggest you get going." Zero said to Kaname staring him down. As Zero said that Kameko walked over to stand next to them just in case she was needed. "I wish we could but the girls are a bit of a problem though." Kaname said while smiling. Both Kameko and Zero got frustrated and turned their heads to the girls. "You brats better get out of here now." Kameko said very angry and frustrated "We are tired of hearing all of your Kyah Kyah Kyah and do you know how much work and pressure you give us from your constant Kyahing." Zero said as both Zero and Kameko stared all the girls down with an evil glare that sent all the girls packing.

"There happy now Kaname all the girls are gone." Zero said all frustrated and as Zero was staring down Kaname. Kameko noticed one of the night students were on the ground and she decided to walk over. "Hey you ok night class boy." She said to the boy which didn't bother to look at her.

"Oh yeah just tripped a little and dropped my books that's all." He said as he picked up some paper. Kameko sighed and bent down to give him a hand "At least let me help you so you can get to class." She said as she picked up the papers and books. "Oh thanks there's a lot of papers." He said and they both finished picking up the stuff and stood up and as Kameko was ready to hand the books to the vampire boy and see his face she froze. "Oh your Kameko Yui right wow your really pretty even with that tattoo." He smiled at her and Kameko couldn't help but blush a little. "Uh yeah well here is the rest of your stuff… uh what is your name." she said trying to keep her tough side up. "Oh sorry my name is Ichijo Takuma and thanks for your help." He said as he took the books and walked into the school.

The rest of the night class went inside while Kameko, Yuki, and Zero headed to the headmasters office. After hearing Zero and the headmaster argue it out again they all went out on patrol. Zero and Yuki went together on patrol and Kameko was by herself walking around the school. "Man I just want to go to bed and forget about this day." Kameko said to herself as she continued to walked and soon stopped by the window where the night class was and she noticed Ichijo Takuma was there and she blushed again and ran off.

"This isn't right I'm a vampire hunter I can't fall for these blood suckers." Kameko thought as she continued to run away to her room. She was breathing heavy and soon got a good sniff of the air and smelled blood "Oh great oh well I'm sure Zero can handle it I need some sleep." Kameko said and she changed and lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I hope I forget about today because I need to forget about this feeling I can't take it I am not falling for a noble vampire no way no how." Kameko said as she turned to her side and looked out the window at the night sky.

"_I'm a vampire hunter and my objective is to fine the man that killed my family and make him pay for what he did to me and my family."_ Kameko thought as she touched her neck from where she was bitten all she could think about is how evil vampires are and at any chance they get they will attack humans and drink their blood. Kameko closed her eyes and went to sleep and couldn't stop thinking about Ichijo for the rest of the night which only ticked her off even more.

* * *

><p>Decided to do two chapters in one night since I know I'm going to get busy later hope everyone likes it.<p>

Re-Uploaded also Saw some grammar and spelling problems so fixed most of them I think please enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Valentine's Day Event**

Morning had came and Kameko was walking down the hallway in the headmasters quarters since she hates staying in the dorms she sleeps in the spare room the headmaster has. She made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. After a minute when she didn't get a response she opened the door to see no one in there and when she didn't she grabbed a towel and but it on the door knob and closed the door. Kameko got undressed after she got the water running in the shower and got in and start to let the water hit her so her body would wake up more.

As she was showering she couldn't get Ichijo out of head at all for some odd reason his stupid face remained in her head. _"Danm it I can't get that stupid vampire out of my head wait is he even a vampire because he sure didn't act like one around me"_ Kameko was thinking as she washed up. But as much as she wanted to take a long shower the headmaster decided to barge in and thankfully the shower door wasn't see through.

"KAMEKO WE NEED YOU AT THE MOON DORM ALL THE GIRL ARE OUT THERE NOW!" he yelled out loud which didn't do well for her head. She poked her wet head out the door and glared at him as if she was ready to kill him. "What are you yelling about early this morning headmaster." She said as she reached for a towel so she could dry herself off and wrap he towel around her body.

"Turns out all the girls are a little too excited for Valentine's Day so they are trying to get into the moon dorm by force and give their chocolates to them early instead of waiting till twilight." The head mast explained as she got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her so she wasn't naked in front of the headmaster. "Can't Zero and Yuki take care of it without me headmaster." She complained as she grabbed the blow dryer and started to dry her hair.

"It's more than they can handle and we don't want the students to find out that the night class are all vampires." The headmaster explained as he had his eyes covered giving Kameko her privacy. Kameko just sighed and put the hair dryer down. "Fine I'm going just get out so I can get dress headmaster." She said and the headmaster quickly left and closed the door behind him.

She got dressed and headed out and ran over to the moon dorm just to see a bunch of girls packed in front of the dorm trying to give their chocolates early. _"You have got to be kidding me why can't these bitches wait till twilight man they are such a pain."_ Kameko thought as she started to shove through the sea of girls.

"Hey watch where you going." One girl yelled at her "Yeah wait your turn." Another one yelled and Kameko just got angry and turned towards then with a dark glare. "May I remind you bitches you're talking to a guardian who is willing to fight you." Kameko said all mad and frustrated and all the girls stepped back in fear of Kameko.

Kameko turned forward and could already tell Yuki was having trouble a long with Zero. Kameko just sighed then took a deep breath. "ALRIGHT BITCHES CLEAR OUT OF HERE CLASSES HAVE BEGUN FOR THE DAY CLASS SO GET TO CLASS." Kameko yelled as she made her way to the front. "COME BACK AT TWILIGHT TO GIVE YOUR CHOCLOATES BUT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THE EVEN WILL BE CANCELLED." Kameko finished and all the girls were frighten and finally gave up and left which made Kameko happy that she didn't have to fight them or grab any of them and drag them off.

"Why are you so mean Kameko you don't have to be so harsh after all you were late?" Yuki said all mad or at least she was trying to look the part. "And you did bail on patrol also last night to." Zero added in and Kameko was frustrated.

"Ok for starters Zero why do you care that I cut patrol you do it all the time and I covered for you so consider as one of the patrols you owe me." Kameko said as she stared at Zero and then turned her attention to Yuki. "And as for how you were doing with the crowd Yuki I think those girls needed a little tough love." Kameko finished explaining to both of them Zero didn't fight back because he knew she was right and Yuki she just puffed her cheeks at her. Kameko didn't care she was just glad that the girls were gone and we went off to class.

Once class was over Kameko, Zero and Yuki got ready for the Valentine's Day event and both Zero and Kameko were dreading. "So who is that chocolate for Yuki?" Kameko said for she noticed the ribbon in her pocket and Yuki froze.

"Are you planning on giving it to him our enemy?" Zero was referring to Kaname really mad and Kameko just stared her down. "Hey it's my choice to give him chocolate today without you two getting mad." Yuki said getting mad and waving her arms. Kameko just shook her head and noticed that the girls were starting to arrive and heading to the gates with the students name that they want to give chocolates too.

Soon the night class students soon walked through the door and were ready to except chocolates from the girls. As the night class was accepting chocolate Kameko noticed that that Ichijo was having a hard time carrying his chocolate. Kameko had a bag with her for she had chocolate to give to headmaster, Zero, Yuki, and an extra one that she didn't sign. She had already put the chocolate where they could find it and left the spare in the bag so she decided to give it to him.

Kameko grabbed the bagged and walked over to him.

"Hey Ichijo here's a bag to carry the entire chocolates in." she said while not looking at him so she didn't notice Ichijo smiling at her. "Thanks Kameko that's very nice of you thought there's already chocolate in it." He noticed the one in the bag and Kameko freaked out and quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Oh well a girl wanted me to give that chocolate to you but she never gave me her name so here." She said still not looking at him so he couldn't see her blush. "Well that's very thoughtful Kameko thanks." He smiled again and put all the chocolate in the bag and took it from her and smiled again as he left.

As the night class left Kameko noticed that zero tossed Yuki's chocolate to Kaname and she could careless why he did that and started to head out of there after giving the girls warning glares as she left back to her room. _"Man it's hard to tell if Ichijo is a vampire because he acts way to human for one."_Kameko was thinking as she made it to her room and collapsed on her bed and was out like a light within a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter three of the story I hope everyone likes it and please review it<p> 


End file.
